D'ombre et de vent
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Devenir Kazekage. Tel est l'objectif de Gaara après son combat contre Naruto. Changer la direction de sa vie quand on a toujours été un monstre est-il possible? One shot qui accompagne "Mémoires d'une kunoichi" et "Ad vitam aeternam".


Note:_ Ce one shot accompagne _Mémoire d'une kunoichi _et _Ad vitam aeternam. _Lisez-les, les trois forment vraiment un tout! Spoilers jusqu'au tome 28._

Disclaimer: Naruto, _l'histoire et les personnages, appartiennent intégralement à Masachi Kishimoto. Je ne fais que m'amuser!_

**_-- D'ombre et de vent --_**

Je deviendrai Kazekage.

Je sais que pour ceux qui m'entourent, cette résolution semble au mieux irréfléchie. Au pire, elle est le signe que mes barrières mentales ont fini par céder face aux flots de la folie.

Enfin, quand je parle de ceux qui m'entourent, il faut savoir qu'ils sont en nombre très limité. Seulement deux, en fait, liés à moi par les hasards de la biologie. Il y a peu encore, je croyais ne partager avec eux rien de plus qu'un patrimoine génétique.

Quoi qu'ils puissent en penser, la détermination de mon objectif est le fruit d'une mûre réflexion. Ils oublient peut-être que je dispose de longs moments propices à la cogitation. C'est sans doute l'avantage de ne jamais dormir.

Je savais que je devais me trouver un but. Auparavant, mon seul but était de tuer un maximum de personnes pour me prouver que je vivais. Mais on ne construit pas une vie là-dessus. Au mieux, on survit désespérément.

La décision de devenir Kazekage en elle-même…Je mentirais si je disais qu'elle ne m'a pas été inspirée par une certaine personne. Après tout, c'est bien à Naruto Uzumaki que je dois le point de départ de cette révolution dans ma vie. Mais il ne s'agit pas non plus d'un simple mimétisme. J'ai compris que je dois agir pour que les habitants du village puissent me voir différemment. Si je reste dans mon coin, passif, ils continueront à me considérer comme une arme aussi dangereuse qu'imprévisible, même si je change mon comportement et que je cesse de tuer au gré de mes envies. Je dois m'imposer à eux d'une manière radicalement différente, établir un nouveau rapport, et pour cela quoi de mieux que de devenir leur chef et leur protecteur ? Même si cela ne sera pas facile, qu'il y en aura toujours qui douteront de moi, le jeu en vaut la chandelle, parce que pour moi, c'est cela ou cesser d'exister.

Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre. Je sens le doute dans la voix de Kankuro, quand je lui explique ma décision, et qu'il essaie de me dissuader, arguant que l'hostilité du village envers moi est bien trop forte. Je vois le doute dans les yeux sombres de Temari, quand elle me dit : « Fais ce que tu penses devoir faire », avec résignation, comme si elle se préparait à un dénouement forcément malheureux. Il n'y a personne d'autre pour croire en moi, car pour le reste du village, je suis un monstre, une arme incontrôlable qui aurait dû être détruite depuis longtemps, et qui se préoccupe des aspirations d'une arme ?

Mais je n'en conçois pas d'amertume. Car en plus du doute, ce que je sens dans la voix de mon frère, ce que je vois dans les yeux de ma sœur, c'est de l'inquiétude, et pas pour leur vie, comme avant, mais pour moi. Ils ont peur que mes rêves se brisent, peur que je sois détruit encore une fois. Je crois maintenant avoir compris que cela est plus précieux que tout au monde.

Je m'appelle Gaara du désert. Et je serai le prochain Kazekage du village caché de Suna. Ceci est l'histoire de ma renaissance.

Mon père fut enterré une semaine après notre retour de Konoha. Les funérailles du Kazekage auraient dû être célébrées en grande pompe, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi désastreuse à Suna. Au lieu de cela, ce fut une cérémonie organisée avec précipitation, à laquelle à peine plus de la moitié du village assista. Mon père avait été un Kazekage froid et inflexible, comme il avait été un père froid et inflexible.

En vérité, son assassinat arrangeait bien les affaires de Suna. Ainsi le Conseil pouvait demander un armistice à Konoha, en se présentant comme victime des manipulations d'Orochimaru qui s'était fait passer pour leur Kazekage. Le fait que le Conseil ait soutenu la proposition d'attaque contre Konoha fut bien sûr habilement éludé.

Le matin de l'enterrement, je descendis à la cuisine prendre le petit-déjeuner. J'avais passé la nuit sur le toit, comme je le faisais depuis des années, parce que sous l'immensité du ciel étoilé, mes problèmes paraissaient toujours insignifiants.

Temari et Kankuro étaient déjà dans la cuisine, je percevais l'écho de leurs voix. Prendre nos repas ensembles était une idée de Temari. J'en voyais l'utilité, celle de me rapprocher des seules personnes encore liées à moi, même si c'était par ces liens du sang que j'avais tant dénigrés. J'y avais beaucoup réfléchi. Si je voulais un jour comprendre ce que Naruto Uzumaki m'avait montré, je devais établir des relations qui ne soient pas fondées sur la haine et la peur. Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être vaguement effrayé face à ces perspectives nouvelles, qui bousculaient les certitudes que je m'étais forgées dans le sang.

Aussi, je fis une pause avant de pousser la porte de la cuisine. À l'intérieur, la conversation semblait tumultueuse.

« Je n'irais pas, un point c'est tout !, criait Kankuro. Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger !

- C'est vrai, je ne peux pas t'y contraindre. » La voix de Temari était froide et maîtrisée. « Mais je peux essayer de mettre un peu de plombs dans ta cervelle de moineau. Arrête de faire l'enfant et regarde la situation d'un point de vue plus objectif.

- Un point de vue objectif !! Mais rien n'est moins objectif que cette situation ! Je n'irai pas à l'enterrement de ce vieux salaud ! Nous ne lui devons rien ! Il n'a jamais rien fait pour nous deux, et pour Gaara… Comment tu peux envisager d'aller lui rendre hommage après ce qu'il a fait à Gaara !!

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de Gaara ? Tu viens subitement de te rappeler qu'il est ton petit frère ? En ce qui concerne Gaara, nous avons… notre part de responsabilités. Et puis il ne s'agit pas d'aller … lui « rendre hommage », comme tu dis. Ce n'est pas parce que c'était notre père que nous devons nous rendre à ses funérailles. Mais parce que c'était le Kazekage de notre village. Et puis… une fois que nous aurons assisté à son enterrement, nous en aurons fini avec lui, nous pourrons passer à autre chose. Il n'aura plus aucun contrôle sur nos existences ! »

Jusqu'ici, je ne savais rien de ce qu'avait été l'enfance de Temari et de Kankuro. En fait, je l'imaginais idéale, avec la reconnaissance et l'amour que je n'avais pas eu. Avec cette conversation, je pouvais sentir que les choses n'avaient pas été aussi simples.

Entre la colère de Kankuro et la froide indifférence de Temari, où est-ce que je me situais face à la mort de mon père ? Profondément enfouis dans mes souvenirs d'enfance les plus anciens, il y avait eu de l'adoration pour cette personne qui était au centre de mon existence. Puis l'incompréhension, le goût amer de la trahison, et la haine, bien sûr, qui avait pris la place qu'occupait mon père.

Maintenant qu'il était mort, je me rendais compte que cela ne changeait rien pour moi. Celui qui avait été mon père était mort quand j'avais six ans. Tout au plus éprouvais-je une froide satisfaction à l'idée que celui qui avait ardemment désiré ma mort avait péri le premier.

Je poussais la porte et entrais dans la cuisine. Temari et Kankuro sursautèrent, comme pris en faute. Sur leurs visages se lisait de la crainte. Il faudrait sans doute attendre longtemps avant que celle-ci disparaisse.

« Nous irons à cet enterrement », déclarais-je d'un ton sans appel. Ils échangèrent un regard, se demandant probablement ce que j'avais surpris de leur conversation.

Le petit-déjeuner fut silencieux, comme l'avaient été tous nos précédents repas. Temari et Kankuro se regardaient de temps en temps, furtivement, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas que je les surprenne. De mon côté, j'évitais de les regarder. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose à faire ou à dire, mais j'ignorais quoi. Comment établit-on des liens avec quelqu'un ?

Après êtres revenus de l'enterrement, par un accord tacite, plus jamais nous n'avons mentionné notre père. Nous avions conscience qu'à partir de ce jour, une nouvelle existence commençait. Il ne tenait qu'à nous de la rendre meilleure que la précédente. Il ne tenait qu'à moi de devenir une personne différente.

Au fond de moi, Shukaku grondait. Mais j'étais bien décidé à ne plus l'écouter.

La mission de sauvetage que nous avons effectuée pour Konoha, sur l'ordre de son nouvel Hokage, s'apparentait pour nous à une sorte de rédemption. Surtout pour moi, je suppose.

Avant de nous séparer, nous nous sommes attribué à chacun une personne à sauver, parmi les membres du groupe qui semblaient en avoir le plus besoin dans l'immédiat. Temari réclama de porter assistance à Shikamaru Nara, qu'elle avait affronté pendant l'examen. Il y avait sans doute derrière cette demande un obscur besoin de faire ses preuves devant le garçon qui avait mené le jeu durant tout leur combat. Mais je ne posais pas de questions.

Kankuro proposa de s'occuper de Kiba Inuzuka, ce qui me laissait avec Rock Lee. J'y voyais un choix délibéré de sa part, mais je ne reculais pas devant la tâche. Affronter les conséquences de mes actes faisait de toute façon partie de mes projets.

Ce qui ressemble, une fois raconté, à de longues délibérations, ne prit en fait que quelques minutes. À force de faire équipe, nous avions au moins appris à fonctionner ensemble de manière efficace. Une fois que nous avions jugé la situation, nous nous décidions très vite à l'action.

Rock Lee se battait contre un ninja du Son. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir déjà vu, bien que lui semblât savoir qui j'étais. De toute façon, la plupart des gens que je rencontrais se mélangeaient dans ma mémoire, comme autant de portraits anonymes dans une galerie mal éclairée.

Il ne fut pas facile de convaincre Rock Lee de me battre à sa place, bien qu'il parût évident qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul. J'étais tout de même un peu étonné qu'il soit en état de se battre après notre combat. J'avais pourtant entendu dire qu'on n'était même pas sûr qu'il puisse un jour se battre à nouveau.

Le combat contre le ninja du Son, dont je ne connus même pas le nom, fut intense et violent. Par certains côtés, c'était un peu comme se battre contre moi-même, ou du moins contre une certaine version de moi-même qui aurait très bien pu advenir. À une époque, avant de décider que je n'avais besoin de personne, j'aurais très bien pu me lier avec quelqu'un comme Orochimaru, si j'avais pensé qu'il accorda une quelconque valeur à mon existence rejetée de tous. Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais était-ce tant pis ou tant mieux ?

Après le combat, Rock Lee et moi avons discuté un peu, le temps que je reprenne des forces. Une expérience inédite pour moi, car je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais « discuté » tranquillement comme ça, surtout avec une personne que je connaissais à peine. Je supposais que c'était comme ça qu'on se liait avec d'autres gens, mais je ne n'arrivais pas à déterminer si cela me plaisait ou pas. Il était déjà si difficile de se lier avec mes propres frère et sœur.

Je pensais qu'une fois notre mission accomplie, Temari, Kankuro et moi serions repartis pour Suna. Nous sommes restés trois mois à Konoha. C'était étrange, mais nous ne parvenions pas à nous décider à repartir.

Bien que je sois venu à Konoha parce que je me sentais une dette envers Naruto Uzumaki, je le vis à peine durant ces trois mois. J'ignorais si c'était parce que la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus nous avions tenté de nous entretuer, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Peut-être n'avais-je pas encore bien intégré tout ce qu'il m'avait dit et prouvé lors de notre combat.

En tout cas, nos rares conversations furent d'une surprenante trivialité, étant donné ce que nous étions. Je savais qu'il comptait bientôt quitter Konoha pour s'entraîner, avec pour motivation de réussir un jour à ramener Sasuke Uchiwa. Encore une fois, je ressentis une certaine fascination incrédule pour son dévouement envers son ami. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir si j'arriverais un jour à être capable d'un dévouement semblable, et s'il restait des gens qui voudraient payer ce dévouement de retour.

Pourtant… une partie de moi voulait très fort y croire. Une partie de moi qui mettait en avant le fait que Temari et Kankuro étaient revenus me chercher lorsque je me battais contre Naruto, et qui voulait croire que cela signifiait quelque chose.

Sur le chemin du retour vers Suna, Kankuro se mit à taquiner Temari à propos de Shikamaru Nara. Je ne voyais pas très bien ce qu'il sous-entendait. C'est vrai qu'elle avait passé pas mal de temps avec lui, mais je supposais que c'était le genre de chose qu'on faisait lorsqu'on s'entendait bien avec quelqu'un, et Shikamaru Nara semblait être quelqu'un d'intéressant. Il était quand même le seul à avoir réussis l'examen chuunin.

En tout cas, Temari était furieuse. Devant ce spectacle, je me sentis sourire, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Et puis tout d'un coup, je compris. C'était la toute première fois que Kankuro et Temari agissaient de manière aussi… naturelle devant moi. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, très vite ils reprirent une attitude plus mesurée, mais un instant, ça avait été là. J'avais pénétré dans un domaine qui jusque-là avait été réservé à Temari et Kankuro.

Pour la première fois, nous avions été des frères et sœurs, tous les trois.

_Alors, c'est à ça que ça ressemble…_

Je n'aurais pas imaginé que ce soit aussi agréable. Je comprenais maintenant mieux ce qu'avait voulu me montrer Naruto Uzumaki, le bonheur de se sentir inclus.

À partir de ce moment, il fut moins difficile d'être sourd aux appels au meurtre de Shukaku. Je savais enfin pourquoi je luttais.

Il fallait un nouveau Kazekage au village. Konoha avait trouvé son nouvel Hokage, mais Suna était un village plus petit, et les candidats potentiels ne se bousculaient pas.

Sans crise majeure, le village pouvait continuer à fonctionner sous l'autorité du Conseil Supérieur. On ne nommait pas n'importe qui Kazekage rien que pour remplir le poste vacant. S'il fallait attendre que le candidat idéal se présente, alors on attendrait. D'ici là, le Conseil jouerait la carte de la prudence et de la discrétion, et tant pis pour les prétentions qu'il avait pu nourrir pour redonner au village sa puissance militaire. Un conflit alors que le village était en position de faiblesse serait désastreux pour Suna.

Ces considérations étaient le sujet de conversation favori ces derniers temps au village, même chez nous. Temari et Kankuro se lançaient dans des discussions animées sur le meilleur candidat au titre de Kazekage. Je n'y participais pas en général, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'écouter avec attention.

« Et Baki-sensei ? »proposa Kankuro lors d'une de ces conversations.

- Mouais…

- C'est l'un des meilleurs jounins du village. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il a été notre maître.

- Cela ne suffit pas à faire un bon Kazekage… Je ne pense pas que cela soit dans les ambitions de Baki-sensei de toute façon.

- Il en vaut bien un autre… Qu'est-ce qui fait un bon Kazekage de toute façon ? L'autre était-il un bon Kazekage ? »

Temari adressa un regard sévère à Kankuro. « L'autre » était évidemment le précédent Kazekage, notre père. Kankuro était sur le point de briser cet accord tacite selon lequel nous étions censés faire comme si nous étions tous nés par immaculée conception.

Temari décida de détourner la conversation de ce terrain glissant.

« Tous les candidats que tu proposes sont des hommes ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton faussement léger. « Et pourquoi pas une femme, comme à Konoha ? »

Kankuro lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

« Il y a moins de femmes que d'hommes ninjas. D'ailleurs à Konoha, Tsunade-sama est la première femme à être Hokage. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'elle dure très longtemps. Il paraît qu'elle est assez âgée, malgré les apparences. Ils devraient déjà commencer à réfléchir à son successeur.

- Ce n'est pas l'ambition de Naruto Uzumaki ?

- C'est vrai, mais… »

Avec un bel ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers moi. Apparemment, il fallait que j'intervienne dans la conversation.

« Il m'a tout de même vaincu.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama Temari. Vous étiez tous les deux à terre. C'est un match nul !

-C 'était un combat entre deux visions de l'existence. Naruto Uzumaki est le vainqueur car il a réussi à m'imposer sa vision. »

Temari et Kankuro me regardèrent en silence un moment, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur leur repas qui refroidissait. C'était la première fois que je m'expliquais autant sur ce qui s'était passé entre Naruto et moi.

À ce moment, je me suis demandé pourquoi Naruto voulait devenir Hokage d'un village qui l'avait toujours rejeté.

Et moi, qu'est-ce que je voulais ?

« Je veux devenir Kazekage. »

Cette déclaration figea Temari et Kankuro.

Nous étions à table. J'avais choisi de faire mon annonce à l'occasion du repas, car c'était l'un des rares moments où nous nous retrouvions tous les trois, à part quand nous étions en mission.

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à la direction que je voulais donner à ma vie, et quand j'en étais arrivé à une décision, je l'avais annoncée à mon frère et à ma sœur, car le temps où je pensais que mes actions ne concernaient que moi était révolu.

« C'est…, commença prudemment Temari. C'est assez inattendu. Tu sais que… tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme Naruto. Il y a certainement d'autres moyens…

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! » l'interrompis-je, un peu brusquement, sans doute, car elle sursauta.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une décision prise à la légère, comme tu sembles le penser. Je sais que je devrais d'abord intégrer l'armée régulière, et qu'il faudra sans doute du temps avant que je puisse être candidat. Je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra. »

Temari et Kankuro avaient l'air dubitatif, mais ils ne discutèrent plus. Ils n'avaient pas pris l'habitude de s'opposer à ce que je disais. L'époque où je les terrorisais était encore trop proche.

« Fais ce que tu penses devoir faire. »

Puis, Temari eut un drôle de sourire.

« On devra t'appeler Kazekage-sama, alors ? »

Kankuro fronça les sourcils. Je savais que c'était ainsi qu'ils appelaient notre père. Moi, je l'avais appelé « Père », quand j'étais enfant. Après je ne l'avais plus appelé du tout.

« Je pense que « Gaara » suffira. Après tout, je suis votre petit frère ».

Ils me regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Il fallait avouer que j'aimais bien les surprendre.

C'était la première fois que j'admettais notre lien de parenté à voix haute.

Un peu plus tard, alors que j'étais parti m'isoler dans le désert, pas loin du village, j'eus la surprise de voir Kankuro me rejoindre. Il essaya de me convaincre d'abandonner ce projet qui semblait voué à l'échec.

Plus que les mots qu'il prononça, ce fut la démarche qui me toucha. Je savais que Kankuro avait toujours peur de moi, et c'est pour cela que je pensais qu'il se plierait à ma décision sans rien dire.

Mais là, il avait surmonté sa peur pour venir me parler, et je sentais la sincère sollicitude de son discours. Je n'avais pas prévu de m'expliquer, mais je devais répondre à ces sentiments de Kankuro.

Je parlais plus longuement et avec plus d'éloquence que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Et au fur et à mesure de mon discours, je me sentais conforté dans ma décision. Quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver dorénavant, j'avais un but, et plus jamais je ne serais le jouet de forces extérieures.

Ni même celui de la force qui m'habitait.

Le soleil se couchait, il était temps de rentrer.

Le vent se levait également. Il semblait bien qu'une tempête se préparait. J'échangeais un regard avec Kankuro. Nous savions tous les deux ce que cela signifiait.

Pas d'immensité étoilée pour moi, ce soir. Les nuits de tempête, c'était pour tous les trois nuit blanche avec chocolat chaud et histoires d'horreur.

Pour être honnête, je ne voyais pas bien l'intérêt de cette tradition – du moins si l'on peut appeler « tradition » quelque chose d'établi si récemment. Les histoires en question ne me faisaient pas peur, je les trouvais même plutôt ridicules.

Mais il paraissait que c'est quelque chose que faisaient mon frère et ma sœur, à cette époque mystérieuse où leur vie se déroulait en parallèle de la mienne.

Les nuits de tempête sont les seules que je passe à l'intérieur de la maison.

Et les hurlements du vent me semblent alors presque comme une berceuse.


End file.
